Pet Cemetery Dungeon
The (or Sanctuary) differs greatly from other dungeons, as you are forced to rely entirely on strategy, as opposed to your character's characteristics or equipment. In fact, you won't be using your character at all. Completing this dungeon will grant each character a Resurrection Powder—which can in turn be used to revive a pet without the loss of its former statistics. You will also receive a Creashun Powder which can be used to make Pet Potions Access To enter the dungeon, go to (-7,-1) and simply have a dead pet in your inventory. Stand in front of the koalak NPC guarding the entrance and talk to him, and he will grant you access. You have a choice of four Pet Ghosts to access the dungeon as. Your player level and characteristics do not affect your transformed character. Location Because the entrance to dungeon is in the Nauseating Swamps, getting to the actual coordinate can be difficult. See guide below : Guide to Pet Dungeon Tip: To get in the (-10, -2) you can come from the Koalak Mountain (-16, 1). You have to be directly in front of the NPC when you talk to him or he will ask you to come closer, as he cant see you. Choice of a ghost You may choose to become any one of these four ghost pets, no matter which pet ghost you have in your inventory. Bow Meow Ghost (player) is a melee warrior. He may strike twice in a row, add mp or agility to him or a friend and has a weak ranged attack. (110 HP) Pink Dragoone Ghost (player) is a shooter and may repel, remove range and remove MP. (90 HP) Gobtubby Ghost (player) is a tank with a moderate earth close combat attack, an armor for himself and an other for a friend, and he may attract. (120 HP) Pandawa Cub Ghost (player) is a healer. He has a weak range attack, he may heal one or several targets and may debuff. (100 HP) Dungeon levels There are 6 rooms. The mobs are not aggressive. Room 1 1 Bworky Ghost (pet monster) 120 HP: Tank 1 Bilby Ghost (pet monster) 80 HP: Healer Room 2 1 Crocodyl Ghost (pet monster) 125 HP: AoE shooter 2 Baby Crowdzilla Ghost (pet monster) 80 HP: Shooters 1 Ross Ghost (pet monster) 70 HP: Healer Room 3 1 Crocodyl Ghost (pet monster) 125 HP: AoE shooter 1 Bworky Ghost (pet monster) 120 HP: Tank 1 Leopardo Ghost (pet monster) 80 HP: Warrior, MP remover 1 El Scarador (pet monster) 80 HP: Healer, AoE shooter Room 4 2 Croum Ghost (pet monster) 120 HP: Tanks 2 Willy Peninzias Ghost (pet monster) 70 HP: Warriors, MP removers Room 5 2 Young Wild Boar Ghost (pet monster) 90 HP: AP removers 1 Leopardo Ghost (pet monster) 80 HP: Warrior, MP remover 1 El Scarador (pet monster) 80 HP: Healer, AoE shooter Room 6 1 Crocodyl Ghost (pet monster) 125 HP: AoE shooter 2 Treechster Ghost (pet monster) 90 HP: AP removers, AoE shooters 1 Bilby Ghost (pet monster) 80 HP: mp remove and hitter 1 Ross Ghost (pet monster) 70 HP: Healer Reward The Resurrection Powder is dropped in the last fight, which can be used to revive any dead pet in one's inventory at the end of the dungeon. Pets will come back to life in the same state as they were when they died and will be given only 1 HP, so feeding it with some Eniripsa Powder as soon as possible is highly recommended. Note: If you don't have any Eniripsa Powder, you should put your pet in the merchant shop. It will not lose any HP while it's in there, so you will have time to go buy some Eniripsa Powder, but this can also be dropped in fights if you are very lucky. Strategy The smallest group likely to be able to complete the dungeon would have at least 1 player entering as a Pandawa Cub (healer), with either a Bow Meow or a Dragoone as an attacker, and a Gobtubby as a tank. The most recommended would be at least 2 Pandawa cubs (healer), 3 bow meows (melee combat),and 1 of any except for gobtubbys. Another good team would be 2 pandawa cubs to heal, A gobtubby to tank, A dragoone to range and a bow meow to deal out damage.